First Date, Vanilla Twilight
by KazumaKendate
Summary: Seorang Midorima Shintarou mengalami Kencan Pertamanya, Apa saja sih yang dilakukan Maniak Zodiak itu di Kencan Pertamanya? Pair MidoMomo, Ga pandai bikin Summary, Chekidot aja, saya Juga masih baru Di fandom ini. One Shoot!


**First Date, Vanilla Twilight**

**Disclaimer : Dari awal hingga akhir Kuroko no Basket tetap milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san, saya Cuma pinjam karakter**

**Rated :T**

**Category :Romance**

**Pair :MidoMomo**

**Author Note : Sebelum melanjutkan Fic saya yang Pair AkaMomo, kayaknya saya mau melampiaskan rasa keinginan saya bikin Pair MidoMomo, yaudah langsung aja,**

**Warning :No Yaoi-yaoian**

* * *

><p>"Shintarou, kau sedang apa?" Jam Menunjukan pukul 7pagi<p>

"Hanya mencari sesuatu-nanodayo, ibu tau kaos yang kubeli kemarin dimana?"

"ohh itu, itu ada disana, dilemari dekat laci, yang sepasang kan?"

"ia, terimakasih, bu" lalu pemuda yang bernama Midorima itu pergi menuju tempat yang diberitahukan ibunya, benar saja, sepasang kaos putih yang bila disatukan akan membentuk huruf I LOVE YOU itu berada diantara tumpukan baju, kaos yang dikenal dengan "Couple T-Shirt". Lalu diambilnya kaos itu oleh si _Tsundere_ itu, entah untuk siapa kaos itu, lalu dia memakai kaos itu, kaos yang terlihat aneh bagi Midorima

"Shintarou, kau pakai baju cewe?"

"Bukan begitu, bu-nanodayo. Yasudah, aku pakai motornya ya bu," lalu diapun pergi dengan memakai motor Vario Matic Putih, jarang-jarang dia menggunakan Motor, dan diperjalanan dia hanya bisa menahan kekesalan gara-gara banyak orang yang menertawainya, Seorang Shotter No.1 Jepang pake baju Cewe? What! Seriusnih? Tapi tanpa menghiraukan hal tersebut dia tetap melaju dengan motor nya itu, Seolah tak peduli apa kata Orang, beneran ini Midorima?

* * *

><p>"Satsuki, kamu ngapain sih?"<p>

"Aku lagi nyari Jaket, bu"

"Ehh bukannya kamu tak suka pakai jaket ya?"

"tapi ini bukan untuk ku ibu, ibu tau jaket yang kubeli kemarin, apa ibu menyimpannya?"

"sepertinya ada di dalam lemari ibu, belum sempat ibu simpan di lemarimu" dengan lihai gadis itu kini mencari-cari hal yang dia cari, seolah harimau yang mencari mangsa, dia terus mencarinya dengan cepat, dan .. ketemu

"Ini ada bu"

"buat siapa sih?"

"ada deh, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya se-" belum beres dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara bel rumah mengagetkannya "Wahh, Itu pasti Midorin" benaknya

"Eh, kenapa? Kau tak melanjutkan perkataan mu?"

"Ehh tidak tidak, aku mau bukakan pintu dulu, bu" dengan cepat dia membukakan pintu tersebut "Midorin" sapanya dengan senyum cerah, belum jelas padahal siapa yang mengetuk tadi, dan .. ternyata yang tadi mengetuk itu Cuma _Sales _yang menawarkan sesuatu tak penting. Dipanggilnya ibunya dengan nada sedikit malu, pantas saja, dia salah menyapa orang. Lalu dia menunggu kedatangan Si Maniak Zodiak itu, kedua kalinya, seseorang menekan bel Rumah Kali ini pasti anak Oha-Asa itu yang datang

"Midorin lama ih" dengan nada kesal. Nasib memang nasib, kejadian yang diawal terulang kembali, kali ini teman kerja ayahnya yang ingin menemui Ayahnya, dengan kesal dia menutup pintu rumah sekeras-keras nya dan berteriak "AYAHKU TIDAK ADA DIRUMAH!". Kesal, itulah yang dirasakan Momoi sekarang, dua kejadian memalukan menimpa si _Pinky Girl_ itu, dan untuk ketiga kalinya seseorang menekan bel rumah, dengan kesal dia membukakan pintunya dan mengumpat aneh

"Taukah kau! Aku sedang menunggu seseorang disini, dan yang terjadi malah orang lain yang kutemui, jangan memberikan ku harapan palsu dengan menekan bel pintu, karena sekarang aku sedang menunggu orang yang bernama Midorima, dan setiap kali aku membuka pintu yang datang adalah orang lain, berapa lama kau akan telat Midorin!" dengan nada kesal dan keras Momoi mengumpat tak jelas Midorima, Lalu orang yang menekan bel itupun mengelus pelan bagaikan angin di musim semi pada pucuk kepala Momoi"

"Maaf, aku telat, boleh bicara sama ibumu?" pemuda dengan rambut hijau dan mengenakan _Earphone_ itu membuka pembicaraan, siapalagi kalo bukan Midorima, orang yang Momoi Tunggu sedari tadi

"Eh, mau apa?" Tanya Momoi pelan setelah dielus oleh Midorima tadi

"Karena aku mau kau menemaniku, kau lupa?"

"Em, Dia diatas"

"Antar aku" lalu Momoi pun menuruti permintaan dari Midorima, Tiba diatas Midorima lantas meminta Izin untuk meminjam Momoi, lalu dia memastikan kalau Momoi akan Aman. Setelah mendapat izin dari Orang tua Momoi, mereka pergi ke gerbang pintu rumah Momoi, lalu menunjukan Motor yang dipakai Midorima tadi

* * *

><p>"Midorin, kamu kok Pake baju aneh, dan lagi pake <em>Earphone<em>?" Tanya Momoi Lembut, "Wah, dia pake style ini Keren banget" ungkap Momoi dalam hati, namun tak sanggup tuk diungkap kan

"Ini. Pakai lah. Soal _Earphone_ Cuma Lucky-Item ku saja, kau juga harus pakai baju ini" Kata Midorima menyerah kan Baju yang dibawanya itu, lalu dilihat oleh Momoi lekat-lekat, baju itu adalah Potongan dari baju yang Midorima pakai, jadi, kalo dipakai Momoi dan berjalan di sebelah Midorima jadi seperti sepasang

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau mau memakai baju ini. Pakai lah, sepertinya bagus untukmu Midorin" Ucap Momoi sambil menyerahkan Jaket Hijau Muda nya itu, jaket yang keren untuk Midorima, seperti jaket Shutoku miliknya

"Baiklah, Momoi, kita bertemu disini 1menit kemudian"

"Oke, Midorin" lalu mereka pergi untuk melaksanakan apa yang mereka akan laksanakan

1menit kemudian.

"Ayo, Midorin" kini Momoi memakai baju yang diberikan Oleh Midorima tadi, seperti 2orang yang menyatu jika bergandengan, lalu Midorima memakai jaket dari Momoi Tadi, sungguh tak seperti Midorima pada Umumnya

"Hm" Midorima pun memacu Motor Matic putihnya itu, seolah jahil mungkin, Midorima menaikan kecepatan dari Motornya, 50km/hours, angka yang ditunjukan Speedometer, angka yang cukup cepat bagi seorang Momoi Satsuki

"Jangan ngebut Midorin!"

"Pegangan saja, baru aku perlambat" menuruti apa yang di inginkan Midorima, Momoi memeluk Midorima dengan hangat nya

"Bilang saja Ingin dipeluk" Goda Momoi, Midorima hanya men-_dehem_ saja mendengar itu, lalu dia memperlambat laju Motornya, sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju, akhir-akhir ini ada pameran Di daerah Tokyo, lalu itu menjadi tempat yang asik untuk mereka berdua

"Midorin, apa kau takut dengan wahana-wahana gila?"

"Aku, Itu tidak menantang menurut ku"

"Yang benar? Kita taruhan ya, yang tidak merasa pusing setelah menyelesaikan wahana, itu yang menang, kita akan mencoba semuanya. Yang kalah harus menyatakan perasaan nya terhadap orang yang dicintainya" tantang Momoi, lalu Seolah tertawa Midorima menaikan Batang kacamatanya yang tak bergeser turun sama sekali. "Oke" Ucap Midorima Antusias

Wahana Pertama, Wahana Kora-kora, Wahana yang seolah kapal laut yang di goyang ombak, Momoi hanya menikmati permainan, tapi Midorima, dia hanya tertunduk lesu seolah masuk angin

"Midorin ,, kau kenapa?" Ucap Momoi dengan mulut yang terbuka oleh angin, menciptakan suara yang aneh

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja-nanodayo"

Wahana Pertama Selesai, pemenangnya Satsuki

Wahana Kedua, pemenang nya Satsuki, dan Seterusnya. Midorima selalu tertunduk lesu setelah membereskan Wahana yang gila itu

"Sesuai janji, kau harus menyatakan perasaan mu, Midorin"

"Kau kan sudah tau isi Hatiku, Satsuki"

"Janji adalah Janji" ledek Momoi, Midorima hanya bisa pasrah, Buat Momoi, apa sih yang engga.

Lalu dia menghampiri Sumber suara dari pengumuman, dia meminta izin pada petugas untuk menggunakan nya

"Namaku Midorima" tak disangka teman-temannya para Keajaiban Warna-warni itu sedang ada di Pameran tersebut

"Midorimacchi, mau ngapain" ucap Kise dengan Wajah berseri-seri

"_Tsundere_ itu, apa yang dilakukan nya" Kali ini Aomine

"Mido-chin ga biasanya kaya gini" Murasakibara Sekarang

"Midorima-kun tak biasanya membuang harga diri" ucap Kuroko

"Apapun itu, kita dengarkan saja apa yang akan Shintarou katakan, tak ada salahnya" Seolah setuju mereka menyimak apa yang di katakan Midorima

"Aku, lewat ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku" Sedikit menghela nafas Midorima melanjutkan apa yang akan dia katakan "Aku, mencintaimu, Momoi Satsuki. Aku, bahkan dari awal kita bertemu pun, kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang membuat ku tertarik. Sifatmu yang kekanak-kanakan adalah kelebihan mu, Aku mencintaimu,Satsuki" perkataan Midorima tadi sukses membuat para Teman pelanginya itu Ternganga –Kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi—itu Midorima? Serius?. Sementara Momoi hanya bisa Tersenyum malu mendengar itu, Hatinya seakan diterbangkan Oleh Pria yang biasanya menjaga harga dirinya itu. Midorima pun kembali kepada Momoi yang sedari tadi Cuma diam tanpa kata.

"Aku tak menyangka Midorin bilang begitu, makasih ya" ucap Satsuki Lembut

"Hm" Jawab Midorima, Kali ini ia tersenyum, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun dia mengelus pucuk kepala Momoi yang sedari tadi ada disamping nya, Momoi hanya memcoba berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Seolah tak puas dengan yang tadi, kali ini Midorima mengajak ke _Stand Band_ yang ada di pameran tersebut, Lalu Midorima meminta izin untuk memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Satsuki, dengan menggunakan Piano

* * *

><p>The stars lean down to kiss you<br>_Bintang-bintang membungkuk tuk menciummu_  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>_Dan aku terbaring dan merindukanmu_  
>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere<br>_Sirami aku dengan udara yang kencang_

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
><em>Karna aku kan tidur dengan nyaman dan nyenyak<em>  
>But I'll miss your arms around me<br>_Namun aku kan merindukan lenganmu memelukku_  
>I'd send a postcard to you, dear<br>_Kan kukirim kartu pos kepadamu, sayang_  
>'Cause I wish you were here<br>_Karna kuharap kau di sini_

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
><em>Kan kusaksikan malam berganti siang<em>  
>But it's not the same without you<br>_Namun tidaklah sama jika tanpamu_  
>Because it takes two to whisper quietly<br>_Karna perlu dua orang untuk bisa saling berbisik_

The silence isn't so bad  
><em>Keheningan tidaklah begitu buruk<em>  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<br>_Hingga kulihat tanganku dan kurasakan kesedihan_  
>'Cause the spaces between my fingers<br>_Karna di antara jemariku_  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly<br>_Adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk jemarimu_

I'll find repose in new ways  
><em>Kan kutemukan ketenangan dalam bentuk baru<em>  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>_Meski aku belum terlelap selama dua hari_  
>'Cause cold nostalgia<br>_Karna nostalgia dingin_  
>Chills me to the bone<br>_Mendinginkanku hingga ke tulang_

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
><em>Namun tersimbah dalam lembayung keemasan<em>  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>_Aku kan duduk di beranda depan sepanjang malam_  
>Waist-deep in thought because<br>_Terus menerus merenung karena_  
>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<br>_Saat aku memikirkanmu aku tak merasa sendiri_

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone  
><em>Aku tak merasa sendiri, aku tak merasa sendiri<em>

As many times as I blink  
><em>Tiap kali ku kedipkan mata<em>  
>I'll think of you tonight<br>_Aku kan memikirkanmu malam ini_  
>I'll think of you tonight<br>_Aku kan memikirkanmu malam ini_  
>When violet eyes get brighter<br>_Saat mata jingga menjadi lebih terang_  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>_Dan sayap yang berat menjadi ringan_  
>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again<br>_Kan kurasakan langit dan aku merasa hidup lagi_

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
><em>Dan aku kan melupakan dunia yang kutahu<em>  
>But I swear I won't forget you<br>_Namun kuberjanji takkan melupakanmu_  
>Oh, if my voice could reach<br>_Oh, jika suaraku bisa sampai_  
>Back through the past<br>_Melewati masa lalu_  
>I'd whisper in your ear<br>_Aku kan berbisik di telingamu_  
>Oh darling, I wish you were here<br>_Oh kasih, kuharap engkau di sini_

* * *

><p>Vanilla Twillight, lagu yang dimainkan dan dinyanyikan Midorima tadi Sukses membuat Momoi Semakin tinggi dalam Alam Cinta, Alam cinta yang begitu Indah.<p>

"Ayo Satsuki, kau pasti lapar" Mendengar ajakan dari Midorima, Momoi hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar ajakan Midorima

"Tolong pesankan aku, apapun yang sama dengan mu, tapi aku minta Tambahkan Vanilla Ice Cream" Pinta Midorima, Satsuki pun mengangguk dan mengerjakan apa yang Midorima Pinta

Lalu beberapa waktu kemudian pelayan datang dengan membawa apa yang dipesankan Satsuki, sekarang Satsuki sudah mulai sembuh dari Virus cinta yang Midorima Berikan. Setelah menghabis kan makanannya Midorima lalu membuka pembicaraan

"Satsuki, apa kau tau apa perbedaan dan persamaan mu dengan Ice Cream Ini?"

"Emm , entahlah"

"Persamaannya Kalian sama-sama manis, lembut, dan banyak yang menyukai" lalu Midorima menghela nafas Panjang

"Lalu perbedaanya, Jika Ice Cream Vanilla ini banyak orang yang bisa memiliki nya, beda dengan mu yang hanya bisa dimiliki Satu Orang, aku bersyukur memiliki mu. Aku mencintaimu, bahkan jika aku harus mati untukmu, aku akan bahagia karena diakhir hidupku bisa melihat mu tersenyum" Lalu diusap nya bibir yang masih basah oleh Ice Cream tadi, dan ditariknya kepala Satsuki dengan lembut sambil mengarahkan bibirnya yang manis itu kearah Kening Satsuki.

"Aku mencintaimu, Satsuki." Midorima Sukses Membuat Satsuki semakin dalam di kehangatan Cinta

Setelah makan mereka Berdua memutuskan Untuk Pulang. Diperjalanan Satsuki hanya Senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menyandarkan wajah merah merona nya yang tersipu malu oleh Midorima itu dalam punggung Midorima, Pelukan nya terhadap Midorima Begitu Hangat. Midorima hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, setelah sukses dengan rencana nya. Didepan rumah Satsuki, Midorima hanya mengecup keningnya dan Mengelus pucuk rambunya seperti biasa, lalu berlalu Dalam ramai nya jalan raya.

"_Terima kasih, Tuhan, telah memberiku kebahagian, terima kasih telah mempertemukan ku denganya, Midorima Shintarou, Aku mencintainya, Jangan Pisahkan Kami Tuhan_" kata terakhir Momoi di Kencan Pertamanya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Ini Fic Pertama MidoMomo Saya, Setelah Sebelumnya Bikin Pair AkaMomo, yah daripada harus berchapter-chapter saya beresin sekarang aja, BTW itu lirik lagu saya tulis semua, soalnya Ceritanya Midorima Nyanyinya Full buat Satsuki, Yosh, Review And Review \^_^/**


End file.
